The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hesperaloe plant, botanically known as Hesperaloe parviflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Perpa’.
The new Hesperaloe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Litchfield Park, Ariz. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Hesperaloe plants with unique flower coloration.
The new Hesperaloe plant originated from a self-pollination in 2002 of an unnamed selection of Hesperaloe parviflora, not patented. The new Hesperaloe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2006 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Litchfield Park, Ariz.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hesperaloe plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environment since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Hesperaloe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.